When one love dies another blooms
by loveisminegod
Summary: This is what i think would have happen if Dipper never ran into that wired bold guy and got hope that he can fix what he had done. I encourage Fan Art So if I inspired you after reading this all you people who can draw i ask you to PM a link to were that drawing is I want to see it.


"Hey Mabel have you ever wished you could go back in time and fix one accident so you do not ruin your chance with the one you love?" The heartbroken 12 year old asked

"Nope because today is the best day ever because i got my pig" Mabel cheerfully said not even paying attention to her heartbroken twin brother.

"Of course you wouldn't because today is your best day ever!" Dipper yelling at Mabel this scared her as she hides waddles behind her as thou to protect him.

Dipper laid back down, Mabel finally paying attention to her heartbroken brother, placing waddles down "Dipper I'm sorry"

"No your not" Dipper snapped at Mabel. Now know that there's nothing she could say to make him happy she left

"come on waddles" she said to her beloved pig off they went.

"Waddles i should of payed more attention to my brother and watched what i said" As she hugs him looking for some kind comfort.

Dipper looks up in to the sky. "Good_ job you asshole you made your sister cry" _

_**"Shut up she deserve it for not paying attention to whats going on around her"** _

_"That's enough Dipper you know you had no right to tack your pain and anger out on her" _

_**"Well if she was my sister she should of been one"** _

_"What did she do to you that would make you attack her like that you know how she is and you know she loves you" _

_"Shut up both of you!" _Dipper yelling at him self.

"Well well if it isn't Mabel Pine playing with a pig, I see you've found your real twin" Mabel smack Pacifica across the face

"Shut up Pacifica!" Mable clearly did not want to put up with her today.

She picked up Waddles and left. "What the hell is her problem"

She asked her two henchgirls "Maybe today she's having a bad day"They try to answer

"Well good for her" Pacifica snapped "Lets go play one of these stupid games" Pacifica trying to calm down.

"Lets play this game" said one of Pacific's henchgirls as they walk over to the ball rolling game

"Dipper? What are you doing?" Pacifica startled to see sits up

"What do you want?" he growl

"I want to play this game so get off." She's getting annoyed

"Shut the hell up and go away" Dipper replayed

"I said" springing to his feet and grabbed Pacifica by the collier of her shirt be for she could finish her sentence

"I said go away!" Dipper yelled in her face

"All right all right I'll leave." Dipper dropped Pacifica.

She got back on her feet brushing off the dirt "I don't know what your problem is today, but you have no right to tack it out on me I did nothing wrong" she said kind of scared of dipper now.

Dipper let out a sigh "Your right"

"What?"she was suppressed by his reply

"Your right i have no right to tack my broken heart and anger out on any one not you not Mable" Dipper getting off the game

"Hey Pacifica can i ask you to do something for me"

"Depends on what it is" she said with cation

"Will you hit me?"

"What?" Dipper put his hands behind his back

"You get this one chance tack it or leave it"

"I'll tack it" Pacific full on decks Dipper and leaves with a roar of laughter, but it didn't last long for Pacifica _"Is Dipper okay"_

Dipper laid there _"Ow she can throw a good punch" _Dipper sits up and hugs one knee

_"I deserved that" _With a smile he gets back up brushing off him self off and runs off to go look for his sister.

"Now where are you Mabel" As he runs through the crowd knocking over people and other people's stuff

"Ah there you are " he said running over Manly Dan

"Mabel hey Mabel!" He said before running her over.

Mabel come eye to eye with Dipper she's about to cry "I'm sorry Dipper" she blubber grabbing her brother in a big hug.

Dipper hug her until she stopped crying "Mabel I'm sorry I had no right to attack you like i did." he confess

"I'm sorry i did not pay attention to you when you where suffering from your heartbreak"she admitted

"Well Mabel you can punch me once" Dipper stood up put both his hand behind his back "What" shocked to what her brothers purpose "Come on Mabel I deserve it" bracing him self

In one quick movement Mabel stood up and decked him in the face. "Good one"he said getting back up "I wonder why today is the day that i lost Wendy"

" Maybe your fated to have the worst day ever and today I'm fated to have the best day"Mabel said trying not to make it sound like she's bragging

"Fate huh well if it is fate is there a way to prove it" dipper thinking out loud to him self

"Dipper you can't prove fate it not like you can see fate" Mabel trying to sound smart

"I got it" Dipper said running off "Hey wait up dipper you can't prove fate."

"Dipper wait up" as Mabel trying to catch up to her brother. He stops if front of the ball toss where he lost Wendy, Mabel finally caught up with Dipper

"This is where i lost Wendy, Mabel how many tickets do you have left?"He asked quickly

"Two " she said pulling them out of her pocket. Dipper quickly grabbed one of the two and handed it to the person who was running the ball toss "You only get one chance" the man said "I know"

Dipper throw the ball in the opposite direction with all his might bouncing off some objects hitting the bullseye of the dunk tank where Stan was in and knocking him in and the crowd cheered the ball bounced back and knocking over the three bulling pins and winning one of those mixed species panuck "Wow Dipper that was amazing, but how does this prove anything?"

"I threw a ball that could not hit and win thin panuck and it won because i don't have Wendy and when i did have Wendy i throw a ball that could of won but i didn't and i lost Wendy, so I'm not meant to be with Wendy" his hug tightens around the panuck as his head dips into the panuck in deprecation

"Dipper?" Mabel starting to worry "*sigh* I'm alright i just woke up from my fantasy"

Dipper looks over to see Pacifica getting her head pecked on by a chicken, Mabel was laughing and snuggling her pig. Dipper walk over to Pacifica and grabbed the chicken by the neck pulling it away from Pacifica "What do you want" Pacifica getting angry because Dipper helped her.

He presented his panuck to her "What is that?" She said poking the stuffed animal

"It's a panuck I'll trade you this for your chicken" Pacifica grabbed the panuck and putting it in a deep hug. dipper felt his heart beat faster to see how cute she is

"Why do you want that chicken any ways?" Dipper walks away "Thanks for the chicken"

Dipper walks in the forest carrying the chicken by the neck and leading a goat to a mysteries tree Dipper threw the chicken in "What is you wish?"

dipper then threw the goat in to the trees mouth "what is your wish" the tree repeated

"I know how this goes i can't ask you to tell me anything about fates design but my question is can you give me a hint so i can get back on the right track?"

"Yes i can. When one love dies another shale bloom where you don't see it" The tree answered "

*sigh of disappointment*Thank you i know that's all I'm getting to work with" The tree return back to it's normal state "When one love dies another shale bloom where I don't see it?"

Dipper walking out of the forest "Dipper there you are. What are you doing, come on the bonfire dace is about to begin!" Mabel jumping up and down to get her brothers attention

_"Now is not the time to be worrying about that now it's time to make today the best day ever before me and Mabel go back home to our mother and father" _Dipper running to join the dancing circle and everyone danced.

Dipper Mabel and everyone else were dancing, laughing and just enjoying life, but one person was not enjoying this time. Dipper looked over to see Pacifica was sitting all by herself after he got done dancing with Mabel he walk mover to her. "Hi Pacifica"

"What do you want, let me guess you came hear to pity me, well save it I don't need your sympathy." Dipper presented his hand

"Dance with me" there were no need for anymore words Pacifica took his hand and he lead her to the center and they danced together like they were born to be together.

"DIPPER MABEL TIME TO GO!"

"Mom Dad!" Mabel goes running

"Well looks like it's time for me to go" Dipper breaking the dance

"What your leaving?" Pacifica surprised

"Yep today was my last day, so thank you for making my last day the best" Dipper taking his hat off and giving it to her

"Hold onto that for me I'll be back for it" Dipper running to his parents

As they pulled away "Dipper you better come back" Pacifica yelled out

"Don't worry I will" he yelled back

"In the time your gone how about you work out so when you come back you don't look like a skinny withering away kid" Pacifica yelled

"Wow what a lovely good bye" Dipper getting back into the car

"Don't worry Pacifica I'll make sure dipper works out" Mable sticking her head out the window

"Will you get back in here" Dipper pulling Mabel back into the car.

As the car got further and further away a pair of eyes watching them leave roots going after them "Dipper Pine you will be my lover" The eyes fad away and the roots goes back in to the forest


End file.
